


深宫珍心策：珍珍传 c3

by SONG1204



Category: bts
Genre: Brotherly Love, First Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SONG1204/pseuds/SONG1204
Summary: 论任性皇后金硕珍横扫后宫的玛丽苏生涯本宫治理六宫以人为本，爱绣花的我让他们去司制房给自己设计花样儿；爱歌舞的我请教坊的师傅定期进来教他们搔首弄姿；见钱眼开的我逢年过节就多赏点；喜装贤惠的我放他们随心使用小厨房。只要各位安分守己，怎么勾引金南俊我都不会管，就怕那些身在福中不知福的，整天叭叭搞小帮派到处害人，甚至妄想骑在我脖子上的，那我可不惯臭毛病。我们智旻他娘回乡是开了江南制造局的，咱们的白绫应有尽有，绢、纱、缟、绮、锦各材质的优秀产品任君挑选，保证一命呜呼，一次上西天。
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 8





	深宫珍心策：珍珍传 c3

**Author's Note:**

> 与@玄霜球子联文

【All珍】珍珍传c.4

文/玄霜球子

春熙宫。

日子转眼到了腊八，阖宫宴饮如期而至。

提菜为郑号锡整理好衣裳，直起身来站到他左后方，与自家娘娘一齐望着等身铜镜中的丽影。郑号锡外着一袭水绿曳地纱衣，臂膊上搭着一条浅橙色披帛，内着一条米白留仙裙，胸口绣着一小簇淡粉海棠。郑号锡轻盈纤瘦，他浑身上下都极细极美，二尺小腰儿看着就不禁一握。可此时美人脸上颇有困倦之意，提菜见了，转身唤了个内侍奉了杯茶进来：

“锡哥儿来，喝点铁观音醒醒神儿，咱待会儿在皇后娘娘宫里坐坐就能去用午膳了，吃完回来咱就睡下。”

郑号锡昨儿到御花园里扑蝴蝶荡秋千，跟提菜一块儿玩儿得欢声笑语连连，康嬷嬷在后边儿追着喊着些什么“熙妃娘娘不可！此举有违宫规！提菜丫头速速停下来给我去慎刑司领罪！”，而那二人跑得乐得更是起劲儿，还扭头冲着康嬷嬷喊：

“嬷嬷一起来呀哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

康嬷嬷腿脚追不上，心里干搓火，脑中还没辙。这么些年，她狗仗人势在宫中嚣张惯了，一向只有她使唤别人的份儿，哪儿有人家折腾她的份儿。

老东西以为当初郑号锡和提菜敢跟她叫板是因为人在郑府底气足，还打算着待他俩进了宫定要将二人管束得服帖，万万没想到现下这主仆二人竟能磋磨她至如此地步。

待郑号锡跟提菜玩儿累了，康嬷嬷刚停下脚就两眼一抹黑，人直接给累厥过去了。宫人们七手八脚给她抬回了房，老家伙一昏就昏了三个时辰，等她再睁眼，瞅见提菜带着一伙人站她跟前儿，滴溜溜儿的大眼睛转呀转，一口气差点儿就没上来。

她偏头儿掉了几滴浊泪，接着便声若蚊蝇地说：“提菜姑娘欸，先前对不住啊… 还望您大人不记小人过，帮老奴捎个话儿，老奴恳求熙妃娘娘… 准老奴回惠兰宫吧… 老奴搁这儿真是快要了命了……”

提菜一听皱起嘟嘟小圆脸儿:

“别啊嬷嬷，您的调教之恩我还未好好报答呢！”

康嬷嬷一听大惊失色：

“可别！受不起！诶呦喂我这把老骨头疼得哟……”

提菜看她缩进被子里哼哼唧唧，知道她是怕了，憋着笑回宫给郑号锡报信儿去了。郑号锡正侧卧在软榻上吃瑰花饼喝普洱茶，听了提菜的话便让她到惠兰宫里跟惠妃禀告一下，康嬷嬷无大碍，而后续事宜当如何处理，就不关春熙宫的事儿了。

说回腊八这天，郑号锡正小口儿喝着铁观音，提菜同时从妆匣里取出来一片口脂。郑号锡饮完茶，把茶盏递给提菜并接过口脂放在唇边一抿。而后他对着铜镜检视妆容，再轻轻摸了摸发间的玉簪金步摇和耳垂儿上的东珠耳坠子，确认无误便由提菜为他披上藕色兔裘大氅系好带子，转身往殿外走去。

凤仪宫。

内室暖炉生香，金硕珍已上好了妆，正在梳妆台上，任朴智旻将他那一头乌亮青丝绾起，梳成飞仙髻。他的前额贴了一枚牡丹花钿，正红的丹脂点缀得面颊更显白皙柔滑，他微微垂首读着一封信：

“珍兄亲启：

揖别尊颜，瞬经匝月，臣弟不胜想念。

今值腊八，臣弟无缘佳节宴饮，甚感遗憾。然四日前，臣弟幸于京西围场猎得二鹿三狐五兔七山雉，已着王府下人清洗打理，悄然送与韩尚宫。想必不多时，珍兄与智旻便能得享山珍，再添一些裘衣皮靴。

咫尺相违，如遥百里，唯愿珍兄长乐无极，身康体健。臣弟一切安好，珍兄不必挂念。

谨此奉闻，勿劳赐复。

问智旻闺安，泰亨灯下笔。”

金硕珍阅毕，将信折叠两下再卷成一小卷儿，拉开小抽屉取出一红木盒打开，里面是满满的螺子黛。他拨了一拨捡出一只来，轻转末端的宝石珠将其拧下，螺内黛块早已所剩无几。他将纸卷儿放入螺子壳中，再把宝石珠拧紧，而后置于盒中再将其收好。

“智旻呐，泰亨前几日送了些鹿肉来，等着赶明儿叫小厨房做了给咱们吃。啊，下个月还能额外得些新做的衣帽鞋袜，保不准儿春节前就能制好让咱们穿上呢。”

朴智旻闻言即笑，杏腮桃颊鼓起来就如小小的粉白糯米团子，金硕珍听他乐了自己亦是十分欢欣。

待发髻梳好，朴智旻接过两名宫人自衣架上小心取下的绯罗彩绣五凤吉服，为抬臂以待的金硕珍穿好，再拿过一条赤金蝶恋花项链在金硕珍修长嫩滑的颈子上戴好。最后理了理他的衣裳确保没有任何问题，就托着他的手往大殿走了。

等到方大总管宣了六宫妃嫔入殿请安，金硕珍已是在正座上舒舒服服地喝花茶了。郑号锡走在丽妃惠妃后边，他见这二人分别走到两列交椅最靠前的座位旁站好，康嫔又紧跟着惠妃，他似乎只好立于丽妃后侧了。转头见怡嫔的确为自己留了个位置，他正垂首站在后方的交椅旁，郑号锡跟提菜对视一眼，快步走上前去站好，旋即与众嫔妃一齐躬身行礼，等着金硕珍开口准他们落座。

郑号锡的生涩全部落在金硕珍眼里，他低头微微笑了笑，转而开口说道：

“熙妃呐，你是郑宰相放在心尖儿上的幺儿，这六宫上下都断不能委屈你的，下回请安不要坐得离本宫那么远嘛。智旻，着人明日添把椅子和一张小桌来，就放在本宫左手边儿，等着十五那天再有晨间定省时，给熙妃坐。”

郑号锡与提菜闻言皆是面露感激之色，因为这不仅是在为郑号锡方才的无措圆场，金硕珍的意思更是，熙妃出身尊贵，且已是皇后麾下的人，所以奉劝其他人，都别动那不该有的心思，不然就是等同跟六宫之首作对。

说来奇怪，金硕珍瞥了一圈儿就发现，这平时向来浮夸的宁贵人，今日自打进了殿就没吱什么声儿，模样看着亦是有气无力。

金硕珍心里嘀咕不太对啊，宁贵人昨晚没得侍寝，毕竟金南俊一年三百六十五天能有三百天歇在自己这儿。今儿可是腊八，照往常那样，宁贵人到了这种日子必是会阴阳怪气说些什么的，比如挑挑贞贵人的刺儿，念叨顺贵人两三句，再教育忻贵人一下儿。

“宁贵人呐。”

“啊，臣妾在。”

“本宫看你今日有些乏累呀，是昨天夜里没睡好吗？”

“回皇后娘娘的话，臣妾近日来吧，就觉得时而头重脑沉，昏昏欲睡。前天叫了太医来看，说既非有孕亦非染疾，让臣妾好生休息就是了。臣妾听太医的话，安生在宫里歇息了这么几日，想是睡多了又成了习惯，所以没能缓过神儿来，还请娘娘恕罪。”

贞贵人听他说到“有孕”二字，就拿着帕子掩嘴窃笑，待宁贵人说完了，挑起眉来就开始了讥讽：

“宁贵人，以我拙见呀，你是平时话说太多了，亏了元气，以后就少说点儿话吧。还有啊，你补觉是好，但可不能睡糊涂了呀，你身上的圣眷究竟如何，你不是不清楚吧，怎还会想到有孕这事儿上来了……”

“你！”

丽妃听了贞贵人的这些损话，嘴角都快咧得绷不住了，他抬眼看向惠妃，果不其然惠妃那脸都青了。其实要说这宫中谁最盼着身怀龙裔，那必当属惠兰宫这位了。

彼时金南俊还是睿亲王，惠妃谨遵父命嫁入睿亲王府，为的是与先皇后从母家择选并指给金南俊的丽妃争夺正室之位。众子女当中就属他伶俐，他想着他是断不会将感情交付出去的，他只会一门心思琢磨如何斗倒西苑那位，荣升正妃。可他料不到，就在金南俊掀开红盖头的那一刻，一颗真心便失守了。

那时惠妃缓缓抬头去看那今夜就将成为他夫婿的男人，一具魁岸身躯和一张温润俊颜映入眼帘，登时，前边儿的那些思绪就皆作过眼云烟了。惠妃低头垂眼，心里想着：他可真英伟，感觉还温柔，若是与他做一对平凡夫妻该是不错。可他是王爷，他若能宠我爱我，该有多好。

可世事终归常与愿违。

讲回凤仪宫中，那些妃嫔的嬉笑怒骂黯然神伤尽数落于金硕珍眼中。

宁贵人撑着交椅扶手就要跟贞贵人大吵，惠妃亦被激得就快憋不住了。郑号锡则是以袖捂着口打着小哈欠，眨巴着鹿眼一脸懵。金硕珍心想这郑号锡还真是可爱，偏头朝朴智旻一乐，转过头来就立马冲着那些个吵吵儿的变脸:

“都行了啊！大过节的少说几句！

嗨…宁贵人呀，你身子不爽，本宫又怎会因此治你的罪呢。今儿中午的腊八筵席你用完了就快回储秀宫吧，本宫准了。”

“多谢皇后娘娘体恤。”

“行了，都喝点儿茉莉花茶吃点子酸梅开开胃吧，待会儿就要上乾清宫用膳了。这御膳房一到要摆宫宴了做菜就没个谱儿，都记住了啊，一会儿请了安入了席就撒开了吃啊，一顿好的可不准浪费。”

“臣妾谨遵皇后娘娘教诲。”

乾清宫。

金南俊正坐在龙椅上闭目养神，外边儿后妃一行人声势浩大地进了宫门。他听到声响，立马睁眼去寻金硕珍。见他踩着软底珠绣高缦走上阶来，金南俊起身张开手，金硕珍便把柔荑放入他的掌中。待人都在桌前站好，众妃嫔恭顺跪安：

“臣妾参见皇上，请皇上圣安，皇上万福金安——”

“嗯，都入座吧。今值佳节腊八，朕愿六宫祥和，后妃安康，方丹风调雨顺。”

“谢皇上——”

“行啦，都用膳吧。”

金硕珍看着眼前的炊金馔玉面无波澜，毕竟已吃了十余年，他拿起筷子就夹了一只鸭腿儿。郑号锡跟提菜可是第一次见，桌上摆了清汤松茸、龙井虾仁、白灼菜心、佛跳墙、椒盐肉丸、樟茶鸭、五色香米、八宝粥，另有一壶长寿酒。主仆二人瞧这菜色，垂涎三千尺。

郑号锡一扫清晨的困乏，夹了块虾仁就放嘴里嚼吧。他吃着的同时心下感慨果然是御厨手笔，虾仁味道清爽，唇齿留香。提菜给他盛了一碗松茸汤放在边儿上，他夹了块鲍鱼搁在香米上就着，吃几口饭喝口清汤，好不惬意。就在这时，金南俊举杯了：

“朕，愿朕的爱妻、贤后，平安顺遂、康乐无忧。”

众妃嫔见金南俊给金硕珍敬酒，忙纷纷起身跟着举杯，开始挨个儿敬帝后。郑号锡虽没阅遍四书五经，但祝酒词还是会些的，只因他家里那俩哥哥逢年过节便要斗酒。他说的话儿极巧：

“一杯酒，对冬梅，一枝清瘦许春回。

敢同千松比苍劲，不与百花争是非。

峥骨凛然风里啸，沉香暗待雪中飞。

清歌不断酒不换，吾与梅花醉不归。

臣妾愿皇上、皇后娘娘，

鹣鲽情深，福寿绵长。”

金硕珍心道郑号锡真是有颗玲珑心，回敬了他之后朝他嫣然一笑，郑号锡看得愣了神儿，正飘飘欲仙呢让提菜扶着坐下了。

待到宁贵人说完祝酒词同帝后饮了酒，正要坐下，突然只觉胸中发闷，腹如刀绞，恶心欲呕，舌根喉头似被狠揪猛挠。他伸手去抓椅把儿想要站稳，可他双脚已是虚浮，整个人当即重重倒地，混着白沫的津液自口中横流。

乾清宫众人大惊，朴智旻赶紧看向帝后以确认二人是否无恙。金南俊亦是为金硕珍紧张，从龙椅上弹起就冲到他跟前，金硕珍早已压下心中惊惧，冷静出言宽慰 :“别担心我没事，”，接着厉声疾呼 :“快宣太医！！叫慎刑司迅速封锁御膳房、储秀宫！将一众宫人收押至永巷暴室隔离开来一一细审，再将这两处勘察仔细了！！！”

宫宴被迫休止，帝后嫔妃一齐在养心殿小坐压惊，宁贵人被安置在偏殿中由太医救治。

郑号锡第一次见到这种生死攸关的场面儿，小脸儿木木的，小嘴成了人字，肩膀也止不住地抖。提菜心疼坏了自家主子，一个劲儿地给他揉肩暖手。不多时，太医进来：

“臣参见皇上、皇后娘娘，启禀皇上、皇后娘娘：

臣已为宁贵人实施了催吐，宁贵人脾胃大伤，往后需长期调理休养。而臣从贵人的呕吐物中发现了大量未消化完的鸡肉。臣查看了腊八宫宴的菜谱，发现上面并无任何鸡肉菜肴，但有一道椒盐肉丸。

臣推断，宁贵人的这份猪肉丸子应是被人暗中换成了鸡肉，而今日筵席中用的长寿酒，乃是由菊花、糯米、酒曲等物酿造而成。鸡肉与菊花两物相克，食之可使人中毒，导致上吐下泻甚至身亡。”

金硕珍看了一眼金南俊，年轻的皇帝听罢点了点头、一言不发，却已是横眉立目。金硕珍明白他的愤怒，在皇帝眼皮底下耍这杀人夺命的手段，无疑是挑衅到了天家威严。此时，又听得方公公一声高喊：

“慎刑司人到——”

金南俊鼻腔吸气再猛地呼出，他闭了下眼，嗓音低沉：

“宣！”

“奴才叩见皇上、皇后娘娘，启禀皇上、皇后娘娘：

御膳房、储秀宫上下均已彻查，奴才们在御膳房存放肉类的冰室内，发现了一小块鸡肉，解冻之后一番查验，确是块新鲜的。且奴才们在储秀宫中亦有所发现…”

只见那太监打开他随身携带用于勘查的小箱子，从里面端出了一只镂金小香炉，而在他揭开香炉盖子取出一物时，养心殿上下皆倒吸一口冷气。

那是一口沾满香灰的木制小棺材。将其打开，里面放了一只麻布小人偶。人偶的腹部、胸口、脖颈、头上都密密插着银针，头上的那根针下插了一张纸条：

宁贱婢。

“此物乃是安置在宁贵人的内室之中，但据宁贵人身边伺候的四位宫人所说，此物是怡嫔娘娘于十日前，送与宁贵人的。奴才们再叫怡嫔娘娘殿中人来指认，他们均证实确有赠送香炉一事。这香炉看着虽小，材质却不轻，一般情况下宫人不会随便挪动，奴才们亦是在打开炉盖时见有异物露出，才发现的端倪。”

怡嫔脸儿煞白，目中已泛泪花，他“噗通”一声就跪在了金南俊、金硕珍跟前：

“请皇上、皇后娘娘明察，臣妾冤枉啊！厌胜之术乃我朝之大忌，臣妾怎敢冒着身家性命犯此大逆不道之罪啊！！臣妾恳求皇上、皇后娘娘明察！！”

怡嫔说着说着就哭出了声儿，抽抽搭搭地爬到金南俊的跟前，伸出手去抱金南俊的小腿。金南俊正气恼着，怡嫔素爱在金南俊面前作楚楚可怜态，这回他虽是真哭了，但却令金南俊无比厌烦。他猛一抽腿便将怡嫔甩开使其趴伏在地。

此时，顺贵人张口了，怡嫔觉着他一向为人和顺，定会为他说些好话以证清白的，谁料，顺贵人这三言两语令怡嫔刹那间如坠冰窟：

“启禀皇上、皇后娘娘，据臣妾所知，怡嫔姐姐与宁贵人，私下确实不和。宁贵人行事高调，怡嫔姐姐则温文尔雅，二人性情相悖却又同处一宫，平日里有所冲突也在所难免……”

“顺妹妹！话可不能这么说呀！皇上、皇后娘娘，且听臣妾一言！宁贵人与臣妾确因性子和喜好的差异有过口角，但这点小事怎会叫臣妾冒死施术害人呢……”

正当怡嫔涕泗流涟，竭力为自己辩白之时，金硕珍轻启朱唇，悠悠开口：

“怡嫔，你先莫要慌张。此事尚无定论，许是有邪佞意图在后宫兴风作浪，把你二人一箭双雕，也未可知。你平素性子究竟如何，本宫看了两年，不会不晓。”

那二人不睦是不假，怡嫔他爹是礼部侍郎，宁贵人他兄长是兵部郎中。这俩部平日里在朝堂上就掐，连带着部中人送进宫里当小主的也掐。宁贵人出身草莽之家，浮躁妄诞，怡嫔小家碧玉但睚眦必报。俩人平时互扯头花，宁贵人胸无点墨，怡嫔到底读过书，所以常是怡嫔更胜一筹。二人又是各自家里大富大贵的盼头，金硕珍清楚他们就是再能折腾，殃及母家的险到底不敢冒。

金南俊沉默良久，终于发话：

“方时赫，传朕的口谕：

自今日起，后妃均在住处好生休养。如有不适，立即传太医，且务必将实情禀报给朕。后妃平日吃食既由各宫小厨房负责，那采购、烹饪等工序必须慎之又慎。若再在有类似事宜发生，朕唯上下一众宫人及汝等家中是问！！

宁贵人遭毒害一事，由皇后全权查处，且此后六宫诸事皆由皇后主理，皇后可指派宫妃协理，否则他人不得越矩。慎刑司如再有任何发现，速速前来禀报给朕和皇后。

行了，时辰不早了，都回宫歇息吧。”

金南俊语毕，转头看了看金硕珍，握握他的手。金硕珍点点头，便领着众嫔妃行礼退下了。金硕珍知道郑号锡着实被惊得不轻，回凤仪宫路上就着朴智旻去吩咐太医院熬一副安神的汤药，送去春熙宫。

金硕珍坐在软轿里揉着太阳穴，他虽是不喜这些个妃嫔，除了郑号锡，但绝非是厌烦到了一个贵人差点死了他都无动于衷。

此事相当于掀开表面风平浪静实则波谲云诡的后宫一隅，若不彻查并将一干歹人连根拔起，这六宫必将不得安宁。自打上回与南俊大吵一架，这家伙总算开窍了，后宫诸事都归他这皇后管了，他可不累，他用不着心疼他累。

到了凤仪宫门前，金硕珍下了轿直奔寝殿，饭没吃好还坐等多时，他确实累了。朴智旻为他解下孔雀大氅，他就在凤榻上卧倒了。身下有什么东西硌到了他，他轻哼一声心上有些着火，翻过身来就去摸索那是什么玩意儿敢硌他。

东西摸到手了拎起来一看，是他，是他送他的那只香囊。

“呀，你这小玩意儿果然跟你主人一样不给我省心。算了，我都不跟他计较，就也不跟你计较咯。”

他嘟囔完就侧卧在榻上，脸颊肉被顶起相当可爱。他眉头蹙起，心下埋怨：

闵玧其，白水一别已有两年之久，你不说飞回宫来看看我，信都不给我写，就是跟我赌气，讨厌你。

他玩儿着香囊，把它一连好几次往榻里拍，随后又将它攥在手心。他把小口袋置于自己额前，闭眼，静静地闻着那抹青竹味，追忆往昔他与他形影不离。未几，自他一双明眸之中淌下泪来。他抹掉眼泪翻身朝里，又暗自心说道：

叫我哭，讨厌你。再不来看我，再不理你。


End file.
